


Bad Dog

by ms_josephine



Series: Getting My Groove Back. 30 Day One Word Destiel Prompts Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apologetic Dean, Bones is a Bad Dog, Chickens, Gardener Castiel (Supernatural), Loner Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, My First Fanfic in over a Decade, Mysterious Holes, One Shot, Picket Fences - Freeform, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Vegetables, Writer Castiel (Supernatural), dog sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_josephine/pseuds/ms_josephine
Summary: Castiel spends his days writing and working in his garden. When something keeps trying to dig into his yard, Castiel is determined to stop whatever it is.





	Bad Dog

**Author's Note:**

> To get me back into the writing habit, I'm going to be working on a new word prompt every day. I haven't written much in the last 10 years, so please keep that in mind. That being said, I would love to hear your thoughts. No beta here, so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!
> 
> Day 1- Brick

Castiel had lived in his house for just over five years. He loved it. It was a two bedroom, one-and-a-half-bathroom, Craftsman style bungalow. Mornings were usually spent drinking his coffee on his front porch watching the neighborhood wake up on the other side of his white picket fence. He would bask in the scent of his climbing roses creeping up the exposed stone covering of the outside of the house and listen to the background hum of the honeybees getting some breakfast. He loved his built-in bookshelves and decorative trim in his home office. Hours were spent there writing in front of the picture window that overlooked the back garden he planted soon after moving in. 

His afternoons were usually spent in that garden. He had converted the whole of the backyard into a haven. Stone paths wound through fruit trees covered in berry and bean vines. Other edible greens and root vegetables were planted in between. There were several chickens that had the run of the place during the day with a vine-covered coop tucked in the corner that they slept in at night. Piles of bricks lay in several places throughout the yard. To the untrained eye, it was a mess. But there was a method to what looked like madness. The trees provided a trellis for the vines. The plants were placed in groups with different nutritional needs so there was less need for soil supplementation. The chickens helped fertilize the soil and ate bugs that would otherwise eat his plants. The piles of bricks also created a home for a few garter snakes that kept the mice at bay. Everything was designed to work in harmony and actually required less work on Castiel’s part. 

One morning as Castiel walked to the chicken coop to collect eggs and let his girls out for the day, he noticed a hole that had been dug along the back fence. It wasn’t especially big, but it had been dug from the other side so there was no extra dirt to fill it back in. He peered over the fence looking for the culprit. He had never met the neighbor that bordered the back of his property and he had never heard a dog back there. Not seeing evidence of an animal, he assumed it was a large rodent or even a fox or raccoon. Making a mental note to be on the lookout for a threat to his chickens, he filled in the hole with a spare brick and went back inside to make his breakfast.

That evening as he collected the fixings for a salad, Castiel noticed another hole. That was strange. Most critters would not be out during the day. He looked out the fence again and still saw no evidence of a dog. He filled the hole with another brick and went inside to finish his dinner. Before bed, he set a large live trap near the holes in the hope he could identify the mystery pest. 

In the morning the trap was empty, but there sat another hole. Now Castiel was getting frustrated. He plugged the new hole before grabbing a book from inside. He would sit on his back porch all day if he had to so he could figure out what was trying to get into his yard. 

Just after noon, he heard a noise. Looking back towards the fence, he saw a new hole being dug. As he watched, he heard a snuffling and then saw what was clearly a canine nose belonging to a large yellow dog appearing under his fence. He clapped loudly which startled both his chickens and the beast. Stalking over to the fence and peering over, Castiel saw a large golden retriever running back towards his neighbor’s home. “It’s probably after the chickens,” he muttered under his breath as he shoved a brick into the newest hole. He secured his chickens in their coop to keep them safe before going inside. He slipped on some shoes before making his way out the door. He intended to have a chat with his neighbor. 

Making his way around the block, he counted the houses until he got to the one he believed was behind his. It wasn’t until he rang the bell that he realized his hands were covered in dirt and there were stains from the garden on his clothes. Not the best impression if he was to try and convince his neighbor to control their dog better. He was trying to dust off his clothes when the door opened and his fears seemed unfounded. There in the doorway stood a tall man with dirty blonde hair wearing coveralls covered in grease stains. The name Dean was embroidered on the left side of his chest. He smiled, he had a nice smile Castiel noticed. “Can I help ya?” he asked. 

Realizing his mouth had fallen open as he stared at the stranger, Castiel quickly closed it before clearing his throat. His voice was always too deep and he tried to speak softly so as not to come off as unpleasant. “Yes. Uh, do you have a dog? A big yellow one?”

The man, Dean’s, eyes widened. “Crap, what did he do? Wait did he get out?” He turned and called into the house, “Bones!” The dog in question came running towards the door. Dean barely got a grip of his collar before he ran past. “What did you do huh?” Pushing the dog back into the house, Dean stepped out onto the porch and turned to look at Castiel. “Sorry, that’s my brother’s dog. I’m watching him while he’s on his honeymoon.”

“Oh. Well, it seems as if Bones has been trying to dig into my yard. I live in the house behind yours.” Castiel said as he gestured towards his house with his finger. 

“Ah. Damn, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize. I don’t think he did that at my brother’s house.” Dean’s tone was sincere and Castiel’s irritation dropped a bit.

“I think he’s trying to get to my chickens. I’d imagine most dogs’ prey drive would be triggered by them.”

Dean’s eyes widened again. “He didn’t hurt any of ‘em did he? I’m so sorry man.”

Castiel held up a hand, “No. No he didn’t hurt any of them. He may though if he keeps trying to get in.”

Dean nodded, “Ok, good. I’ll keep a better eye on him and I’ll fix the holes. He’ll be going back home in a few days anyway.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel rumbled. Dean looked confused until he looked down at his nametag and chuckled. 

Dean held out his hand for Castiel to shake. “And you are?”

He made eye contact with Castiel and they stared at each other for a moment. Castiel noticed Dean's eyes were a pretty green color. They also sparkled in a mischievous way. He got the impression that Dean laughed a lot. Dean arched a brow and Castiel realized he was waiting for an answer. “Castiel. Uh, forgive me,” he mumbled. “My people skills are rusty. I spend a lot of time alone.” He blushed as he realized how pathetic that made him sound. “Not because I don’t like people,” he rushed out. “I just work from home. I’m a writer.”

Dean chuckled. “I’m a mechanic in case you couldn’t tell,” he said gesturing towards his clothes. He pulled his cellphone out and grimaced. “I actually need to get goin’. I just came home during lunch to let Bones out.”

“Of course. I’m sorry for keeping you.” Castiel flexed his fingers and looked down at his shoes.

“It’s ok Castiel. I’m sorry again for Bones. Hey would you mind if I came by this weekend to fix the damage he caused?”

Castiel squinted at the other man. “Dean, it’s really not that big of a deal. It’s just a bit of dirt. I don’t want to impose on your schedule.”

“Nah man. If Bones caused any damage, I should be the one to fix it. Besides,” Dean smirked, “I’ve never seen chickens up close before. I’d really like to see them if you don’t mind.”

Castiel looked at Dean and the man winked back at him. Why did he…? Oh! “Um, of course. That should be fine. Yes, um, when?”

“How’s Saturday sound? Around three?”

“That would be fine, Dean.”

Dean’s face lit up as he broke into a heartbreaking smile. Castiel melted a little inside. “Awesome. I’ll see you soon Cas.”

Castiel grinned back at him. “See you soon, Dean.” He waved goodbye and made his way back down the walkway. Each time he looked back as he continued down the block, Dean stood watching him go. Maybe Bones wasn’t such a bad dog after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that fic! Please share your thoughts. <3


End file.
